epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Jack the Ripper vs Billy the Kid
Jack the Ripper vs Billy the Kid Unidentified Victorian serial killer, Jack the Ripper, and 19th century gunman, Billy the Kid, battle it out to see who is the better murderer of their generation Cast Nice Peter as Jack the Ripper Zach Sherwin as Billy the Kid EpicLLOYD as the Cowboys (cameos) Lyrics Jack the Ripper Quién es? Quién es? Who's this pathetic little killer? People call him the Kid, but I'll just call him Windy Miller I put the RIP in Ripper and the Ripper in the streets Soon they'll be nothing on the floor except a bloody big treat So when you meet me in the dark, don't turn back or run away 'Cause I'll be right here with my blade, each and every single day Until I get this hillbilly chopped up out of my sight So get your gun out Kiddo, and let's start a fight I don't need no revolver to make all the blood stick Identity's hidden not put out in public I see tumbleweed every time I rap against you We need some action, I'll pace up your heartbeat with a boo Billy the Kid You're probably the worst killer I would never wish to greet You stabbed five people then left them out on the street Murderin' skills Jacky? I'll give you one out of ten Or is that too generous? I'll maybe think again I've been cappin' out bitches since my teen age Got bullied by a blacksmith, so I shot him in a rage It's a hobby I do with zero effort or care Stabbin' women is your life? I would do that as a dare Jack the Ripper I dare you to even try the things I do Be prepared, 'cause the next killing's gonna be you I'm gonna slice you and dice you and slash at your throat It's an improvement to your face you little billy goat It's time to sharpen up before I strike So I'm not too soft for the things I don't like I'm one of many suspects, who? No one knows Who the person is that leaves gore everywhere he goes I'm all dressed in black with blood on the back Biting out your life for a tasty snack And a smack and a crack then he's back in black There's one thing to remember, I am Jack! Billy the Kid I'll sure remember your name when I'm gamblin' And scramblin' for my gun to my handlin' When I'm shootin' and lootin', I'll give the Sheriff a bootin' I'll be the richest outlaw in the West? Darn tootin'! You see, people like you, they don't even stand a chance I could beat you in a fight if all I had were my pants! It's chillin' time for me now, so get the fuck out I'm finished with this loser, the win is what it's all about Poll Who won? Jack the Ripper Billy the Kid Category:Blog posts